Soul's Despair
by Vendetta.of.black
Summary: when soul faints in his apartment. they find out he's been cursed with a love hex. hopefully the girls can save him. SOMA,SOTTY,SOBAKI,SOLIZ
1. Chapter 1

**soul had like maka for a while, oh, who was he kidding he loved her. he would never admit because he wanted to keep his cool look, but he loved her since they first met. only black star and kid knew this about soul. the girls however suspected something and finally figured it out. but they never told maka anything, that was for soul to do. the only problem was that soul was cursed. the black blood soul gained gave him a curse of the madness. he had about 6 months to live but made sure no one would tell makka after he told them. soul finally asked makka on a date which she excitedly said yes to. he nearly died right there when she said yes.**

* * *

**(soul pov)****i can't believe its been 4 months since we started dating. too bad i only have a month left since i took forever to ask her i just wanna be happy in my final moments. i went out for the day saying i was hanging with black star and kid. makka knew that kid was up to something, but didn't confront him on it. i was worried so he got blair to occupy her. ****when i walked out of the store i smiled looking at the ring i just bought makka. i stuck it in my pocket thinking how to ask her and hopped on my motorcycle and stated my way home. i got home late and knew that makka would have dinner in the microwave for me and would be sleeping in my bed so she could see me before i went to bed and she went to her own room. i walked in the door trying to be quiet box in hand gripping it tight. i felt weird and my eyes blurred making me feel sick. i fell down and passed out landing with a loud boom waking makka. makka had an idea what it was and ran out of my room to find out she was wrong instead she saw me on the floor unconscious with blood splattered out of my mouth. she freaked and called 91q, kid, and tsubaki, she knew theyd want to know what was happening. just to be safe she called stein and marie too.****A/N in this stein and marie got married shortly after defeating the keashin.**

* * *

**i never let the box out of my hand no matter what and everyone but makka knew why, even spirit since i saw him earlier that day. he heard from stein and was the first one there after me and makka got driven there. i was still unconscious after 4 days and makka never left my side. stein had seen the curse mark on my soul and read through my wavelength that i didn't want makka to know and he also found out what i wanted to ask. he told makka not to worry and that when i woke up to let me rest enough to ask her. when she asked what he men he told her to just wait and she'll know. i woke up after 6 days in the hospital and looked over to see makka crying, head down with her knees to her chest. sitting in the chair next to my bed.**

**"****you know its completely uncool to cry makka" i said with a smirk.****she looked up and saw that i was awake and cried even harder, but this time tears of joy. "SOUL!" she screamed and jumped up to hug me. stein was in just in time to stop her and keep me in tact. he explained what happened after he made soul step out in the hall ****"****so you're saying the curse is literally weakening my soul!?" ia asked in shock****"****yes, unfortunately if it continues you will die. you need to ask her now if you even want a chance." he said smiling but still serious.****"****you know? since when?" i asked****"****since the second day you were here. i read your soul learning about the curse and what you wanted to ask makka which could actually save your life."**

**"****what do you mean?"****" ****i mean if you ask her known the curse could still disappear in time. that is of course she says yes and means it. so should i bring her in?"****"****yeah and spirit too. i know he'd want to see this."****"****ok, just wait a second and i'll be back in with all three of them."he started to leave before i stopped him.****"****three?" ****"****yes, i forgot to tell you spirit called kami and she came to visit for a while as far as makka knows. she came in earlier than she was going to when i told her what happend to you."****"****oh,ok. bring them all in."****stein nodded and left for about a minute and came back with makka, spirit and someone named kami who i suspected to be makka's mother considering they looked almost exactly alike.**

**"****soul, i'd like you to meet my mom" makka smiled when she said that. "hi soul, i heard so much about. thank you for always being there for my little girl." ****"****no problem ms.-"****"****oh, just call me kami"" she said with a smile that resembled makka's exactly.****"****ok, kami. so makka," i said looking to her as spirit gave me the box making sure makka didn't see it."theres somthing i need to tell you, i haven't been leaving every day to hang with star and kid, i was working to buy you something" i looked nervous and was sweating buckets.**

**"****what is it soul?" she asked not caring i lied to her.****with spirit help i stood up and kneeled down maka in shock."makka i've been happy being with you from the beginning. when we started dating i almost died from happiness."i opened the box showing her and her parents the ring. a sterling silver band with a 28 Karrot diamond. she started to cry when she saw it. "makka will you make me even happier by marrying me?" i asked being extremely hopeful.**

**"****YES SOUL, YES! of course i will" she said through tears that were cascading from her. spirit helped me up and stood next to me to help me stay steady until makka gave me a huge hug and kissing me for the first time. i looked at her shocked and stood there frozen. stein came up separating us and using a weak soul force to knock me out into a deep sleep. i was the happiest man in the history of the world.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(maka pov)******

**i couldn't believe it, soul the guy ive like for a long time and my partner asked me to marry him. when stein hit him with soul force i freaked until he said soul was just asleep after he could move from stress. i relaxed as mama and papa gave me a big hug and congradulations. i looked at dad and asked him something " hey papa, how long was soul asking for your permission?"******

**"****he first asked if i was alright if u guys dated a month before the whole incident in italy. he's been hounding me about the proposal for 6 months. when he told what he was going through i saw in his eyes he wanted to die with you with him. uh, never mind that last part makka." he said realizing he had said too much.******

**"****what do you mean die?" i asked nervously as he looked at stein and mama before stain explained the situation. ******

**"****makka, soul has less than a month to live. he was cursed when he took that blow in Italy for you 3 years ago. we thought the madness was the only side effect but little did we know that he was cursed. he found out from shinigami a month before you two started dating. his soul is going to fade away in 28 days if he doesn't find true love. and makka you might be his only chance." stein said that last part as he began to cry. what was going on?****  
****"****stein, i think you should tell her your connection with sou"papa said holding on to me.******

**"****what do you mean connection to soul"******

**"****maka, i'm soul's uncle, whether he realizes this or not i don't know and he might be better off not knowing. you see if he realizes i'm his uncle then the connection i to him shut off will be reopened and the madness will flow back to him. after the fight with medusa i took souls madness and merged it with mine hardly making a difference to me. the madness is gone for the most part but if i flows back to soul it will be even stronger than before."******

**i looked at soul and realized his panicky mood has been because he's scared to die and lose me. i was worried he didn't like me any more but the truth was that he loved me. and i was starting to realize that i love him just the same. when we were done the four of us walked into the hall to let soul rest. when i got out there Liz freaked.******

**"****he didn't. please tell me he didn't propose to you makka."******

**"****no way",tsubaki told me happy for me.******

**i sat down and told everyone what happened and they just looked at each other guiltily. "wait, don't tell me you guys already knew!?" i was furious that soul would tell them but not me, his girlfriend, about the curse.******

**"****makka its because he didn't want you to freak out and go off because you guys only had a few months left together. he loves you with all his heart." kid finished saying this and i realized he was just protecting me. i went home that night and dreamed about our wedding and how eventually we would have kids. i woke up and went to visit soul the next morning around 11. i got to the desk to check if he was able to see visitors, but she told me he left this morning. i wondered what had gotten in to him that he wouldnt come straight hime so i went home and waited until 3 and called tsubaki. when she answered i asked if she had seen soul and he said that he was passed out drunk over at liz's apartment since she picked him up. i thanked her and set the phone down before screaming and rushing to liz's apartment in anger.******

**...**

* * *

****

**when i got there Liz opened up and let me in, i saw soul asleep on the couch with his flask of whiskey in his hand and got angry at him.******

**"****Liz did you try waking him up?"******

**i did, but he won't move he kept say something about leaving on his own terms."******

**"****great now that he has that flask again he's gonna go all depressed. i thought i destroyed that thing."******

**"****u did but i didn't realize there was a problem before i gave that one to him. he got it as a birthday present from me last year and i gave it back to him when we came here for lunch. he wanted to talk about something but wound up drunk on my couch and passing out. did you know he has your name tattooed on his left pec?" ******

**"****what?"******

**"****yeah, come check it out" she lifted the blanket off of him to show that he hardly had a shirt at all because he shredded it with his scythe powers in his sleep. and there it was, in cursive writing her name was on his chest. but there was more under it that Liz hadn't noticed. it also had Liz, tsubaki and patty on it. maka and Liz got mad that he had all their names tattooed on his chest. Liz walked over to the phone and called patty and tsubaki over to her apartment for an emergency girl meeting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(liz pov)**

i was really embarrassed that soul had my name on his chest even though we never dated. i really liked soul but would never tell makka that, the two of them were engaged. when tsubaki and patty got there they freaked about their names tattooed on his chest. soul started to talk in his sleep saying " i can't believe she said yes. i wonder what the others will say. i just wish i could have figured out a way to love all of them but i can't. they'd hate me for sure if i said anything to them about it."

i decided to say something after the shock of him loving all of us set in."guys he doesn't just love makka, he loves all of us! he just thought we would hate him if we said anything to us. i think when he wake sup we should talk to him." they all nodded and about five minutes later he woke up dazed and stumbled into my kitchen where we were all sitting talking. i noticed him standing there and told the girls to hold on."hey soul, sit down we need to talk."

he just looked at us worried he'd be makka chopped, shot and beaten to death. so he hesitantly sat down and looked at me ready to run. "calm down soul we just wanna talk."

"about what, i don't have a drinking problem, yeah i was drunk but-"

"soul it's not about that" i cut him off looking at him concerned."we know your secret. you talk in your sleep. and we all just wanted to tell you that we're fine with the fact and feel the same way."  
soul flipped out running out the door and down the street. we couldn't keep up with him and lost him. we decided that since stein is his uncle we'd check there first. stein was out front waiting for us. i was going to say something but stein stopped me.

"don't bother. he's here but in the weight room locked in trying to clear his head. i thinks he's had a mental breakdown."

soul walked out of the house only in shorts and a pair of converse " seriously? i leave to my uncle's house to clear my head and you guys follow me? what is it you guys want" we all stared at him in awe, he was ripped and that scar looked amazing in the light with the sweat. stein got up and walked over to him"you know?"

"of course, like i didn't sense it in you wave length when you touched me when we first met. i'm surprised maka didn't notice it." stein looked at souls chest and saw what i thought was my imagination but turned out to be real. soul was bleeding along the scar crona gave him 4 years ago. he bled black and red and soul didn't even notice. stein put a hand on souls chest and yelled soul force. the blood crawled back into his chest and the cut closed. soul winced at the pain and looked at the girls.

i finally decide to go to soul and talk to him. "soul look we really need to talk to you about-"

"NO! I'M NOT GONNA TALK ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW!" he walked away before anyone could say anything and stein decided to invite us in for tea. he said he would explain what was wrong with soul. as we sat down at the table in the kitchen stein explained "soul has been cursed with the curse of forgotten love. its a powerful curse that takes the person you've ever liked and makes your feelings for them turn into love. what's weird is that he's in love with all four and unless he can get his love to love him back he will die in three weeks. the problem is the multiple loves. we know that makka loves him and that helps but the problem is that he has to have all of you be in love with him if he's going to even have a chance to survive this curse."

"don't worry i'm done trying to survive" soul said as he walked to the fridge to get a water bottle. "i decided i'm just gonna let the curse take me and -"

i cut him off by slapping him in the face as hard as i could. i was crying when he looked at me shocked. " you idiot! don't you know that we all want you to live? we couldn't imagine life without you."

" well get used to the idea. i'm done being a weapon, i'm done being your guys plaything, and i'm done with this life."

"but soul, we really need you to live it would kill us if you died" tsubaki tried to plead with him to no avail.

"kill you? try being in my shoes. for some reason i'm in love with all my best friends who aren't guys, and worst of all, when i tried to live i was doomed to die. it doesn't make a difference what i do, i'm doomed." he started to walk out before stein said something.

"soul, i need you to go get a shirt on and get ready to go. we're leaving in 5 minutes."

"got it uncle stein" soul left and went upstairs to get ready to go. i looked at stein and when i heard a door shut i decided to ask what was on my mind.

"what are you gonna do with him?" i started to wipe the tears but they came back after stein replied.

"unfortunately he's right. there's a way to save him but he won't go for it now that you guys tried to talk to him about it. if he really wants to live then he'll cooperate. but for now i'm taking him to see shinigami so soul can place his last living requests down and have them granted. while i'm gone i need you guys to think of a way to get him to agree to your plan, and you also need to realize that these feelings are real, not just ones from the curse. he really feels this way but shoved it the very smallest dark corner of his soul. all of them. he may die heartbroken at this point and just beat the curse to the punch and end his own life. that's why i need to ask you a favor liz."

shocked at this turn of events i agreed to hear him out. "ok. what do you need?"

"i need you to have soul stay at your place for a while, until all this is over. when theres a week left ill bring him home to his mother and my brother so they can say goodbye. i'll then put him in a coma so he can die peacefully and pain free." 


	4. Chapter 4

**"you what?" i was blushing redder than soul's eyes. when he walked down and i saw him i fainted falling to the floor. soul didn't care or just wanted to go because when i woke up he and stein were gone and i was on soul's bed at stein's house. i got up and walked down stairs not noticing i was in soul's clothes. he had a huge growth spurt and was bigger than me now. when i got there only stein and soul were there. i thought they left? when i got down soul got up and left quickly. he got on his bike and left while stein sat me down and explained what happened.**

"you passed out when you saw soul and had a massive nose bleed when you saw him putting on his shirt. he took you up to his room sat you on the bed and tsubaki changed your clothes to take your old ones to wash. i had kid send over another pair of your own clothes so you can put those on."

i had to admit, soul's clothes were comfy. i may have to keep them as pjs. when i left i had soul's stuff in my trunk and drove to my apartment 3 blocks away. it was hard to think about what was going to happen to soul, after all, i loved him.

* * *

**soul walked through the door right when i had dinner ready. we sat down and talked while we ate. he asked if he could go to bed since he was really tired. i told him sure and went to get a blanket. and a pillow.**

"hey the bedroom's on the second door on you right." i said this while i set up the couch.

"why are you telling me this? i mean i'm sleeping on the couch."

"no you're not. i'm sleeping in here and you're gonna sleep in the bedroom. i want you to be comfy after all the stress that's been put on you today."

"ENOUGH! i've had it with this crap!" he picked me up and carried me to the bed throwing me down on to it."now if i hear one more word about you sleeping on the couch then i'm gone and i'm going to jump of the dwma's highest point."

"fine you win soul" i surrendered and went to change when i turned around soul was gone. i changed and found soul passed out blood spat up right outside my door. i drug him to the couch, cleaned the blood and took his shirt to the laundry basket. when i got back soul was only in his boxer passed out on the couch with the blanket under him. he was so hot i nearly lost it.

he realized i had started drooling over him and quickly wiped my mouth and left to go to bed before i did something i'd regret tomorrow. i woke up to the smell of bacon, sleepily walking into the kitchen was my breakfast and a note from soul saying "hey liz, i realized what you did for me last night and i really appreciate it. i figured i'd make you breakfast today. when you're up and ready to do something come tell me. i'll be up on the roof clearing my head.

i knew he wouldn't do anything stupid so i ate and then went to get ready for the day. putting on a red tube top, tight jeans, and a pair of converse. i decided to wear the headband sole used to wear when we were in school around my waist, and i thought it looked nice. when i got up to the roof to get soul i froze, seeing him playing the guitar all us girls gave him on his last birthday. little did we know that would be his last gift from us. i stood there and watched him play and sing the prettiest song i'd ever heard.

A/N i couldn't find a good song so i wrote one up for it a song about being confused on who he really loved.  
"i still can't be loved, no matter how much i care. i always wonder what's wrong with me, loving my meister plus three." soul started crying in agony and stood up looking at death city. i decided i had to talk to the girls today without soul around, i'd have to find a way to distract him later.

* * *

****

i sent soul with kid and black star and had the guys go have fun. when the girls got to my apartment the saw some blood stains on the carpet and asked what happened. "soul's not doing well, i walked out to tell him good night to find him on his chest blood running out of his mouth and it all over his unconscious self." they looked shocked and asked why i looked like i had been crying.

"you guys remember the guitar we gave him for his last birthday? well i found him on the roof playing it, and when he stopped he looked at the city and started to cry. i can't stand to see him like this. we need to do something." i started to well up again.

"well, i have an idea." tsubaki said 

**i knew that what ever idea tsubaki had was gonna make this next couple of weeks even more difficult. not to mention that they all know i love him now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5 - tsubaki takes on the challenge**

{tsubaki pov}

"what idea?" liz asked me wiping her tears

i sighed " i think we can cheer him up and actually save him. but," i paused hating myself for bringing it up."we have to have mutual love right? well we have makka and now liz. i think that if we all spend time with him we could fall for him. i'll be next so i'll grab his stuff when i leave, and liz i need you to bring soul to my place. he hasn't been there since the house warming when me and black star moved into different apartments."

liz just nodded at the idea, while makka smirked knowing i had a crush on soul for the longest time. patty of course was anxious to have him next. i just blushed as i saw what was going through makka's mind. 

* * *

****

after i got home i set up place for soul but when he got home he just ate dinner, talk a little bit and made his way out the door saying he was gonna go look at the stars. but i noticed him slyly trying to sneak the guitar out. after a couple of minutes i decided to go ask if he waked some tea or anything and that i was going to go to bed. but when i got up to the roof we was singing about me.

"tsubaki, i love you. more any guy you knew. when i'm around you i can barely breathe. when will you see that you're the one for me?" he finished with a sigh and started crying in pain of never being with hme. i was back inside crawled in my bed crying by the time soul walked in. i stop crying long enough to where soul wouldn't hear me. when i knew he had sat down on the couch and was asleep i couldn't hold it in anymore and broke down. i called liz,makka,and patty into a conference call and told them what happened just a few minutes talked and i found a box in souls hand with my name on it. liz had found one similar with her name earlier but hadn't opened it. i also found one with patty's name and realized what he was wanting to do, so i took both boxes and went to bed.

i left soul a note telling him i had a mission, of course only wanting to get him away so i wouldn't cry around him. patty was weirded out when she saw the box. i had liz bring hers. we opened them together and saw a ring similar to makas but instead of diamonds, they had their birth stone. makkas birthstone was a diamond so it made sense. we realized what soul wanted to do. he wanted to marry all of us. we all broke out in tears of joy as they realized that we all wanted the same thing as soul.

* * *

****

soul was walking around when he saw the four of us in the shoe store since he had to pass there to go to the music shop in the mall. he was going to pick up his guitar after it had work done when he dropped it off earlier. i turned pale as he just looked at me with evil eyes because i lied to him. he walked towards us and asked what was on our hands. we quickly put our left hands behind our backs and said "nothing!" in unison. but he knew better.

"tsubaki please don't tell me you took the boxes and you all opened them?" he pleaded

"uh...no." i looked guilty and knew it. he just shook his head and started to walk out but we stopped him pulling him into a giant hug. soul being shocked flushed just stood there frozen as we each gave him a quick peck on the cheek before leaving before he came to. we all laughed and i put a note in his leather jacket's front pocket. i caught up to the girls giggling and we went to my house except for patty who went home to prepare for soul. we told her no funny stuff since we wanted to have that be with all of us at the same time. patty pouted and agreed to the terms of him staying over there.

{A/N sorry about these kinda short chapters guys. i've had school getting in the way but i promise that i'll always post on the weekends when i have something ready. thanks for reading}


	6. Chapter 6

**chapter 6 patty's unknowing troubles**

patty pov

i got home and looked around deciding i needed to clean when soul came to it ws an hour later. the note tsubaki gave him explained what happened and that we all wanted the same thing as him. the truth was that from the first time i met soul 5 years ago i'd been in love with him. even when i dated black star for a little while i couldn't think of anything but soul. i went to the bathroom to shower and when i walked out there was soul just walking in my apartment staring at my wet body clad in only a towel. he had a huge nose bleed and fainted. i just laughed as i took care of the mess and soul.

i walked out of my room ready to cook diner clad in my favorite two-tone blue shirt which clung nicely to me showing off my body. and my matching sleep short-shorts. i woke soul up impersonating makka and he was up in an instant. i giggled at his unamused face, and he just sighed asking what was for dinner.

"i made your favorite soul!"

"really? you gotta be kidding me?!" he said shocked i could get my hands on it. his favorite was always a giant 48' pizza with all meat and stuffed crusts.

"of course not soul! it'll be here any minute now. what about we have a little bit of a movie night?" i asked hoping he'd say yes.

"yeah, sure. sounds like a lot of fun. which i could use right about now."he sighed thinking about what's happened over the past couple of days. he had basically proposed to makka, tsubaki, sis, and me. this was still going to be a long week.

the pizza showed up and while i payed for it soul put in the scariest movie i've ever owned. he put the disc in and i screamed right at the beginning. it wouldn't be so bad if i had more time with him. i fell asleep in his arms around 11 and woke up in bed with him next to me. as much as i freaked something happened i realized it was just that when he put me in bed i wouldn't let go of him. it was fun having him over and would be even more fun when i told him the big news.

he woke up as i was fixing breakfast scaring me by coming behind me and wrapping his arms around me."hey patty." he smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. i laughed and finished the eggs while he got coffee. when we sat down i decided to go ahead and tell him.

"hey soul?"

"yeah?"

"i have something to tell you. when we froze you in the shoe store we decided we all wanted to be married to you at once and all live in the same house. we looked around yesterday and ran into sid. he knew what was going on since stein told him and helped us. long story short we bought the house and are moving in tomorrow. and the mega wedding is gonna be monday. we decided to just have it be immediate family and close friends. so the guest list is black star, kid, your and maka's parents, sid, nygus, stein, marie, and of course lord death. "

soul just sat there with a smile on his face." yeah i already know. i made the arrangements for everything and all our stuff was moved in earlier this morning. i told tsubaki, makka, and liz about the moving plans and that my cousins would handle everything. they all have keys to the houses so they can move it all. i lent them my spare keys for the day. they're going to pack, move and unpack everything today and we can move in tonight. i already got the rooms issues dealt with. i'm gonna crash on the couch while you guys share the two beds already there. i figured we'd leave the master bedroom be until the wedding night. there are 4 bedrooms besides the master bed. we'll get the rooms furnitured tomorrow afternoon." he smiled at his genius.

"so are you just gonna live on the couch?"

"pretty much. i'm not gonna take the master bedroom and leave it be until the wedding night. after that maybe that anniversaries and stuff but that's it. i'm not gonna let you be in those rooms while i'm in the master. simple as that."

"your an idiot soul." i laughed as i got up went over to him and gave him a long passionate kiss. once i was done i walked to my room turning at the door only to tease him some."we're all gonna share that bed. whether you like it or not. so deal with it." i walked into the room and laughed. grabbing my phone to call sis.

"Hey sis!"

"hey patty, what's up? you ready for the move?"

"yeah. and hey we're all gonna share the master bed and use the other room for our clothes and stuff. sound good?"

"wow patty! we all just agreed on that just before you called. we're in my car on the way to get you and soul. you'll ride with us, while soul rides his bike there. we'll be there in a few so get ready."

"ok sis!.

with that i got ready to start my new life with my fiance' and the other girls. i was gonna enjoy the next few weeks


	7. Chapter 7

**chapter 7 the wedding and after party**

soul pov

all the guests showed up along with tsubaki's parents who wound up able to come. i met everyone for the first time. except for maka's parents and lord death of course. the girls were there and soul made his way up to the altar to make it shorter. we said are i dos and i gave all the rings to the girls. the girls all presented me with something they thought was important as a ring. i was given four rings and wore them on both ring and middle fingers. when the ceremony was over we made our way down to the reception and had fun. there were our first dances and the cake slicing. i sliced the cake with my transformed hand. that night when we got home i was drunk out of his mind. they got me in master bedroom and decided that they would just have to wait to have their fun. they all stripped down and getting to the bed next to me. they had already gotten me out of my tux before putting me in the bed. when i woke up i was alone with a note on the nightstand i read it seeing it was from the girls. 'soul, we decided to make today interesting you have four hours to find each of us, drag us home and have sex with us or the honeymoon will be all about shopping and sightseeing. the clue is that you need to search where we typically are. have fun~ the girls.' i sighed.

i got in the car so my plan could work. i found tsubaki, makka and liz easy. i had had them in the car trying to find patty before heading home. i had an hour and a half left to win. i went home and found her in the couch. taking all four of them to the couch since there wasn't enough time to get to the bedroom. i did it with mkka, then tsubaki, followed by patty, then liz. i was exhausted and bleeding from them digging their nails into my back. i was so exhausted.

the honeymoon was pretty much all sex. we had a lot of fun for a couple of months but that ended when they all confronted me at the same time saying " we're pregnant"  
and with that i fainted.

A/N leaving this open for a sequel story depending on the reviews. thanks for reading.


End file.
